To Be Back Home
by justawrestlingdream
Summary: Randy Orton comes back home to help his dad, Cowboy Bob Orton, out with his new wrestling gym 'Cowboy Bob Orton's Wrestling Ranch' and meets an interesting girl. FULL SUMMERY INSIDE! Rated M to cover my buttocks :P


**To Be Back Home**

Characters:

Randy Orton- Age 22

Maxxine (Maxxi) Dalton- Age 18

Bob Orton- Age 45

Elaine Orton- Age 43

Xander Grice- Age 21

**Plot: **

Twenty-two year old Randy Orton returns home to after getting in some trouble with WWE, a company he's been working with since he was eighteen years old, to find his dad has opened a new wrestling gym to train fresh talent who plan to go on to WWE. Randy's dad, Bob Orton, asks him to work with the female division because, due to the gym just opening up, there is no female wrestlers to train is reluctant, but has nothing better to do so does as his father asks.

Shay Dalton is eighteen years old and has just been kicked out if her home. She is considered a rebel and doesn't take anyone's shit. She was born in Trenton, New Jersey and never had a thing handed to her. For the last two weeks, she's been living with her gay best friend Xander in St. Louis and has decided she wants to become a WWE Diva. There's one problem though, if she wants to become a diva, she's going to have to deal with Randy Orton, a man she has always hated. But, if she wants to attend Cowboy Bob Orton's Wrestling Ranch, she's going to have to deal with Bob Orton's oldest child.

Chapter One- New Beginnings

**Randy's Point Of View**

I stepped out of my red Mustang Shelby GT500 and pulled my sunglasses on top of my head to make sure I was seeing this right.

I was. The door proved I was. On the door of a warehouse, that has clearly seen better days, was a white vinyl sign that read 'Cowboy Bob Orton's Wrestling Ranch' in bright red lettering.

I stood outside the back door of the arena and sparked up my cigarette thinking about what had gotten me here.

You see, I'm a pro wrestler. Sure, what I do is fake, but I'm still an athlete. I worked my ass off from the time I was fifteen until the time I was eighteen to become a wrestler with World Wrestling Entertainment, or WWE for short. I'm now twenty-two, so I've been with the company for four years and I've skyrocketed to fame. I am a main event superstar and considered a big name around the company.

Well, I was. I _was_ a main event superstar until someone ratted me out for using steroids to bulk up a little bit, causing me to have an early drug test and I tested positive for steroids and marijuana. Now, I'm back home for three months to 'get my head on straight' and get clean. In these three months I'll be teaching girls how to wrestle in my dad's new training facility.

_Great. _I thought sarcastically to myself. _Please let there be at least one and easy girl_, was my last thought before I entered the warehouse.

**Maxxine's Point Of View**

"Damn it!" I cursed loudly as I fell on the floor trying to get on my old wrestling boots on. The leather was worn and they were slightly too small so getting them on was a little bit of a challenge. I finally got them on and took one last look in the mirror.

Standing at five foot six, 108 lbs, with brown shoulder-length hair, and brown eyes, and Italian features, I look like Laura Pausini. But, instead of a singer, I am wrestler. I was born in Trenton, New Jersey in April 21,1994, and lived there up until my parents kicked me out on my eighteenth birthday last week (some birthday present, huh?), so trust me when I say, I'm not a girly or soft girl.

Growing up in Trenton, I've gone to school with gang members, have seen one my best, and only, friends get shot right in front of me, and have even been stabbed myself. It wasn't pretty and I'm not lying when I say I learned to sleep with a baseball bat next to me at night.

Anyway, now I live in St. Louis, Missouri with my gay best friend Xander, who I have been friends with for years, and am going to try my hardest to make a wrestler out of myself. To do this, I'm starting out at a new wrestling gym called 'Cowboy Bob Orton's Wrestling Ranch'. Being a huge wrestling fan growing up, and seeing all the events at Sovereign Bank Arena, now Sun Bank Arena, I know who Bob Orton is.

But unfortunately, it's not him who will be training me, it will be his stupid son Randy Orton who has always rubbed me the wrong way, though I really don't know him that well. You wouldn't be wrong if you said I hated the guy, because I do. He uses drugs when in reality, he was given everything. I, on the other hand, grew up in a two bedroom apartment with two parents who always fought, an older brother (twenty-one), and two younger sisters (five and two), in possibly one of the worse places in the United States, and NEVER ONCE touched an illegal substance.

So, it should be a very fun experience to work with Randy. NOT. But, if I want to be a role model to young girls back in Trenton, specifically my little sisters, I'm going to have to suck it up and try.

**A/N: Short, I know, but this is only the beginning :D, that, and the idea just wouldn't leave me alone! So, do me a favor, pretty please :D, and drop a review letting me know what you think! Thank you :D **


End file.
